Crimson Vision - One Shot Concept
by Kagura Mutsuki
Summary: Paint a pretty painting all in red, and surrender to me. Yet once again I'm left to face the truth, with all my thoughts reduced to broken vows. I now hate your smile. So pure and infantile, incomprehensibly naive. Once more your memory, consumes my fantasies through the night. Your tender lips are all I knew. A Crimson Vision cursing my destiny.


_On a day like today, most student's here at Cross Academy are sleeping away and finishing up their homework. Playing outside, reading in the library, maybe being tutored a bit, but everyone's relaxed overall and it seems quite the settle place. There is a garden in the courtyard, a gym of course, a horseback riding class area, archery and then there is a forest surrounding this beautiful school. The outside of this place is rather beautiful, as is the inside. Its not too plain. Hardwood floors, white painted walls with expensive walnut trim, and many beautiful paintings color the inside. Here and there are students eating lunch as the sun is at its peak within the sky. _

_The Academy houses many beautiful females, such as miss Sayori, Miss Ruka and Miss Rima, along with Lady Cross, but let us not forget Seirin of course. Likewise, many handsome males fill this school. Zero, Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Shiki and myself. Oh I'm not bragging. Alas, I have no true pride. Being a blonde with red eyes intimidates girls when you don't like their presence as fan girls. I detest such females with my entire heart._

_But all in all, it is indeed a wonderful place to be schooled. The dorms are rather well kept, and surprisingly there are co-ed dorms in this academy. Many girls choose to stay with their own gender, while those who are couple's tend to be in the same room with their beds pushed together. It is truly a lovely and endearing academy. I assume I'm boring you. I shall move on then._

_For every bright place, there is a shadow where the darkness lurks. For every claw in the world, their are hundreds of more fangs. This academy has a dark secret, and there are two who keep it hidden, even while some prove to be rather uncontrollable. The perfects of this school, Yuki and Zero, keep everything in order as best they can. Why must they hide this secret? What is this secret? The Night Class. The Moon Dorms. Both hold many secrets. The Day and Night Classes are just that, Day and Night. One class living within the light of the sun, with the other lives within the darkness of the moon._

_The Night Class, and Moon Dorms are not filled with Human occupants. These students are the elite. They are vampires. I am such a being, a vampire if you will. I am the highest class as well. One known as a Pureblood. The other Pureblood here, would be Kaname Kuran. Together, we've been here about ten years maybe, if not a few less. Only a handful of Purebloods remain, and we hold the others under foot as they would sacrifice humanity and starve us given the chance. _

_I stay here for my own reason's, while Kaname wishes to uphold something his fraternal mother had wanted to come true. Co-existence. While I do wish for something of the sort, I do not believe it matters either way. But I am willing to help my dear cou_...

"Lord Ţepeş, Lord Kuran is asking to see you."

* * *

_**Paint a pretty painting all in red  
Surrender  
Dream a little dream until you're dead**_

* * *

I turned my head to my open door while placing my pen down, seeing a rose of the academy standing their. Seirin. The girl is heavily devoted to Kaname Kuran. Ah, she spoke my name didn't she? Yes. I am one of the oldest Purebloods alive. I am the Pureblooded King of Ţepeş, Mihnea Ţepeş. Haha... don't be frightened to read now. I promise you a good story. It's been some time though since all this happened really. About a thousand years I believe, and I watch over the world as the last male PureBlood. My wife, well her name is secret. you might know her, but we'll keep it secret for now.

"Tell him I'll arrive in just a moment, dear Seirin." I asked kindly of her, moving a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes. It was light outside, and I rather liked waking during the noon hours. I have had enough of the darkness for the past 17,000 or so years. Why bother with it anymore? The sun was rather warming and wonderful to the humans, and I see no reason I had never thought so. With a sigh of remembrance, I stood from the chair I had lazed about on and finally began my slow and quiet walk to Kaname's room. I could only let educated guesses run through my mind, as Kaname never sent Seirin for me personally. He normally came himself, as such this was a rather mind shaking experience.

* * *

**_And yet again I find as all resolve unwinds_**  
**_To leave me cast away from grace_**

**_I'm left to face the truth with all my thoughts reduced_**  
**_To broken vows and wrinkled lace_**

**_I've grown to hate your smile_**  
**_So pure and infantile, incomprehensibly naive_**

**_But to resist_**  
**_It is a lesson in futility_**

* * *

I stopped for a moment within the hall by the stairs. I placed my hands onto the railing and watched as Hanabusa and Akatsuki headed for the kitchenette area rather slowly. Akatsuki seemed to have been dragged along though, as per the usual from his young Aido cousin. They reminded me of how my young brother and I once got along. Normally I dragged him everywhere, yet he passed on some time ago. Continuing my little walk, I passed by the door to Ruka's room, sighing to myself as I saw it cracked open. She was awake it seemed, and I could smell tears. I knew it would happen should I hear her, but I never did stop myself.

"Ruka, my little princess." I whispered lightly, pushing her door upon to see her swiftly turn to the door, her tears streaming gently down her face. A pity her love is wasted on Kaname. Ah but alas, I'm not exactly a candidate I assume. Needless to say, I walked over to the young girl, taking her into my arms and laying her on the bed she loved.

* * *

_**Once more the want of you  
Only you  
Consume(s) my fantasies through the night  
So I cry  
Out your name  
And I sigh  
Out in vain  
Another poem to losing my mind**_

* * *

"Ruka Souen, you should be resting my dear." I put a finger to her lips as she tried to speak, and slowly returned to my feet to leave the room. Turning to my right as I closed the door, I began to walk down the long hall to Kaname's room. The steel blue paint was a sight I wish I could remove and replace with another color, as it was a dark and rather bland, even more annoying color after looking at it for seven years. This entire dorm was like this and I had half the mind-set to have renovations made. Either way, a dorm is a dorm I suppose, no?

Passing the door to Rima's room, all I could hear was her quiet sleep-filled breathing. I wonder when Shiki plans to make a move on her. He's being rather slow.

"Ah here we are," I whispered to nobody in particular, the door in front of me leading to Kaname's room. I knocked, taking hold of the knob as Kaname's voice sounded through the door.

"Come in." He sounded as calm and collected as he always does. Not to say this younger man is arrogant, but his voice seems to imply otherwise. Ignoring that particular detail, I entered the room and took notice of the area. Everything was neat and tidy as per usual, and he even had a chessboard set up on his end table. Ah, so he wished to play chess did he. No, the pieces were out of... I see. Kaname's planning had began then.

"Mihnea, I hope calling you here wasn't too much trouble. I know that the Council keeps us rather... busy."

"Not at all, young man."

Kaname only nodded before standing and motion for me to sit. I took the parlor chair on the other side of the board and table, watching Kaname as he sat down after I had been seated. Another social visit, I assume. Kaname is rather weary of my being here. I am a Day Class teacher due to my age and wisdom, along with all the knowledge I've memorized over the millennium's that have come and gone. This could be a concern, or maybe he's worried I'll take that devilishly charming younger sister of, oh. So that _is_ what this meeting is for.

* * *

**_Paint a pretty painting all in red_**  
**_Surrender_**  
**_Dream a little dream until you're dead_ **

* * *

"Yuuki is rather fond of you, Mihnea. Am I to believe you're after my precious Yuuki's heart and blood?" His eyes spoke for him, annoyance and utter disgust lighting them aflame. So simple-minded Kaname, as you've always been. You claim to see the new large picture, but the screen is black to you. No light reflecting from it to reveal the scene before you.

"No. Rather, I seek to make her my bride. I seek to make her blood my own, within the womb she holds Kaname Kuran. I do not do so lightly, and you might want to extinguish the flames in your eyes, boy. I hold a place in my heart for the dear girl, as you know. Her mother and father are my Niece and Nephew, so why wouldn't I take her for myself if possible?"

I only smiled to him, not in mockery, but in care for the girl my eyes had become set on. I knew Zero would protect her, but that little problem was easily removed. Not killed, removed mind you. The boy is simply too dear to me, as he is my son in a way. As strange as that sounds, I'll leave that to the imagination. It seems Kaname will not speak, or cannot think of a proper reply. Shall I?

* * *

_**Your tender lips are all I see  
A crimson vision cursing my destiny**_

* * *

"You were foolish enough to believe you could protect her identity from someone who is nearly eleven times your own age. Did you think that I, one of the founding father's of Kuran and Hiou, would not know of her blood? Any Pureblood can smell its sweetness. Any noble or below should know why it's so... fascinating." I watched the chessboard for just a moment, deciding weather or not to step in the way of Kaname's game. He was being rather foolish, trying to protect young Yuuki Cross from me of all people. I adore Yuuki. She's such a cute girl really, as is her friend Sayori. Sayori seems rather appetizing as well, but these dear children within this academy are far too precious. I haven't even been seen by most the Day Class, and I'm sure that the news of a new teacher will shock them. Ah the life of a teacher, and its wonderfully boring tales.

"You wish to challenge me for Yuuki?"

* * *

**_Never ask a question never tell_**  
**_No yearning_**

* * *

I smiled rather truthfully to Kaname, joy lighting my eyes as I moved the white knight to place the black king in check mate. This stubborn fool.

"Challenge? What is there to challenge? I adore her, and seek to have her for eternity. What will you do... Kaname Kuran? You're still but a boy." I stood slowly, taking the black king in hand and crushing it to dust while I walked to the door. The dust fell from my hands, into the air within the room as I took the final step outside the door. It was then that Kaname's power chimed in, smashing the door frame around me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder with a cruel smile.

"Now now... my little great nephew behave. You wouldn't want to accidentally attack me... would you?!" I used my own power over wind, slamming him through his window and outside through it. That did entertain me slightly, as I suppressed a chuckle and continued on.

* * *

_**Fall in love and you fall into hell  
Is there no turning back  
**_

* * *

He knew he wasn't a match for me, and in his clouded mind he had to push it. I hate what the Kuran's had become, but Juuri, Haruka and dear Yuuki Cross are a... rather nice exemption from the norm. Stepping into the hallway, Kain and Aido came running past Seirin, stopping to see me leave his room. I released the chuckle and it turned into a loud laugh.

"If he's going to attack his own ancestor, then he should learn and remember to not press his luck with me. I'm sure he's alright since I didn't hit him too hard. But only because he gave me a chuckle."

In reality, I only wished he would stop delaying these plans of his. I rather like being a tactician and overseeing the game as it is laid out from both sides. Quite entertaining. I use tactics. The tic tac toe, you know? They have to put their x's where the o's are not.

...

...

Perhaps I shouldn't use the internet so much...

* * *

_**For no one knows but God above  
My love**_

* * *

_How was it? I've always thought about writing in a male Pureblood, older and stronger than Kaname by far. For the record, Vampire Knight has a really crappy timeline setting, and I'm at a loss of how far in the future it is, so I fully intend to abuse it._


End file.
